How To Train Your Kid
by jack-frostitutes
Summary: Novella is finally here! Come along with the Haddock's as they learn what to do, and what not to do, with their first child while also struggling with everyday problems.
1. Chapter One

_**A/N: **__**Originally**__**, this was going to be an actual story. Then I got to thinking that I had no idea where I would take it after I had the first two chapters done, and thus, this was born. A little surprise will come along between the second and fourth chapter, I haven't decided yet, but it's going to happen!**_

_**Technically, this is the sequel, or whatever you want to call it, to Say Something. **_

_**A bunch of one-shots/drabbles of Astrid, Hiccup, and Novella.  
Of course, Snotlout, Heather, Ruff and Tuff, Fish, and even Eret will be involved. Along with Astrid's relationship with her parents, and Stoick and Valka.  
There will also be some OC's later on :D**_

_**Oh. Basically, this chapter is mostly something that has happened with my friends baby. Her first word was "dada" and she could say my name(kind of, anyways.), Rachael, Very (it's supposed to be Avery), and Jelica. She didn't say mama until I sat there repeating the word until she finally said it. Her mom cried, it was too cute tho!"**_

**_Enjoy these, friends!_**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own How To Train Your Dragon._**

**_Chapter One  
_****_Eleven Months Old_**

"Okay Novella." Astrid started, laying her daughter down on the couch and hovering over her "You're going to talk whether you like it or not. Say _mama_." _  
_

Novella stared up at her mother, a smile on her face. This isn't the first time that Astrid has tried getting her daughter to talk. Whenever Hiccup is at work and she gets bored, she will put Novella on the couch and try to get her to say '_mama_'. She can look at her daddy anytime and constantly say '_dada_', but she can't just acknowledge her mom?

Not that Astrid is jealous or anything. It would just be nice if her daughter said something to besides hi every now and then. She can even - almost - say Ruff's name! It sounds more like she's barking at her godmother, but it's close enough and they all know what she's trying to say.

"I will give you extra wheels from here on out if you will say mama just once."

Novella reached towards her mom. Their daughter isn't stupid. She knows what wheels are, and they happen to be her favorite snack that her parents give her. Astrid remembers when they first got them and Ruff asked if they were good. Instead of just licking it like Astrid and Hiccup did, she shoved the whole thing in her mouth. Needless to say, whenever Ruff is there, they end up needing to buy more wheels for Novella. Between the two of them, they run out quick.

"_Dada_!"

Astrid sighed "You just hate me, don't you?" Novella let out a squeal again, clapping her hands together "If you love me as much as you claim, say it."

Astrid laughed to herself. Her daughter can't exactly claim anything yet. The only kind of love Novella will show anyone is leaning into them and giving them a very slobbery, open mouthed kiss on the lips. As disgusting as it is, both Astrid and Hiccup love it.

"_Dada_!"

Astrid groaned, throwing her head back. This has to be hopeless, right? Novella is never going to say mama, and this is going to drive her insane. Why hasn't she said it yet? Even Ruff's daughter has said mama already. How is it possible that little Rain Ingerman beat Novella in saying mama first?

That's right. When Astrid was five months pregnant, Ruff told her and Hiccup that she and Fish were going to have a baby. She was one month along at the time. Four months after Novella was born, Rain was born.

"Gods, you hate me, don't you?" Astrid gave Novella a smile, reaching over and poking her in the side "You would say it if your daddy was here, wouldn't you?"

Novella seemed to get really excited, reaching up and making grabbing motions with her hands "_Dada_! _Dada_!"

Astrid waved her hand around, rolling her eyes "Yeah, yeah. _Dada._" Astrid jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders. She hadn't even heard the door open, or Toothless and Stormfly run towards the door "Gods, Hiccup. You scared me so bad."

Hiccup gave her a smile, sitting in the chair next to her "Terrorizing our daughter already?"

"Not terrorizing. Just having very nice mother daughter time. She still won't say mama." Hiccup reached his arms out, and Astrid picked Novella up, handing her to her daddy. Astrid frowned, staring at her husband and daughter "Of course she gets excited when she sees _you_."

"Well.. I am the favorite, so-_Violence_, Astrid! You can't do that when I'm holding a _baby_." Hiccup held Novella in one arm, rubbing where Astrid had hit him "Didn't you grow out of that habit?"

Astrid smiled at him, standing up to head to the kitchen "Old habits die hard. I hope that hurt. What do you want for dinner?"

Hiccup stared down at Novella. Has it really been eleven months? He thought back to the time when he and Astrid babysat Tuff's daughter, Rosie. They remember thinking parenting was going to be hard, and they almost dreaded it. Sure, the first month was pretty tough when Novella wasn't sleeping and constantly crying, but then she finally started sleeping through the night, and they realized it wasn't too bad. Novella has been the perfect child to them.

Astrid would say different though. Novella refuses to call her _mama_, and Hiccup almost finds it funny.

"Whatever you feel up to making, Milady." Hiccup set Novella on the ground and followed Astrid to the kitchen "Does she have to get older?"

Novella came waddling into the kitchen after her parents. The two loved that Novella was walking. Although she was all over the place, and when she had first started walking, she did end up falling and almost hitting her head on the table, but they were proud of her.

"Sadly, she does. Soon she'll be talking. She'll _finally_ call me mama, and I think that day should hurry up and get here."

Hiccup laughed, shaking his head "Is that all you care about? Novella calling you mama?"

Astrid stood on her toes, reaching in the cabinet to pull something down. She rolled her eyes and sighed "Yes. You don't even understand how hard of a struggle it is because dada was her first word."

"Jealous?"

Astrid shot Hiccup a look and frowned "_No_."

Novella stood by the entrance of the kitchen looking between her parents. Why weren't they acknowledging her? _She_ was the special one around here. _She_ was the one that usually got all the attention. It was rare moments like these where her parents never paid attention to her and they only talked to each other. Novella fell backwards, letting out a cry. She may only be eleven months old, but she knows how to get her parents attention.

Hiccup and Astrid looked over at their daughter. Astrid nudged Hiccup with her elbow "You're the favorite. Go pick her up."

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he walked over to Novella. He mumbled something to her as he picked her up and carried her back over to stand by Astrid. He set her on the counter, and leaned so he was now eye level with her "Okay, listen here _princess_. Your mom has been working hard to get you to say mama. Can you do that?"

"_Dada_!"

Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head at her "No, _mama. _Say it with me. _Mama_."

Novella stared at her dad. _More_ new things to learn? How old did they think she is? _Five_? She stared at her dad, who had a smile on his face, before turning to her mom who had a hopeful look on her face. What was so important about this word anyways?

Astrid let out a sigh "She's never going to say it. She's going to go her whole life without calling me _mom_, or _mommy_, or _mama_."

"You're exaggerating, Astrid."

"I am not! She can say all of our friends names, she can even throw our some hi's and hello's, and she calls you dada!"

"Exaggerating."

Novella stared up at her mom, making grabbing motions with her hands again "_Mama_!"

Astrid's eyes widened. Hiccup was in mid-sentence to her when she swung her arm out hitting him in the stomach "Hiccup! She said it, did you hear her?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her. He hadn't even heard Novella at all. Was Astrid officially going crazy? He rolled his eyes "Astrid-"

She pushed him out of the way and stood in front of Novella, a huge grin on her face "Say it again, Ella!"

Novella smiled. Finally, the attention was all on her. She loved being the center of attention. She clapped her hands together, letting out one of her loud scream laughs "_Mama_!"

Astrid let out, what she will never admit, a girly-ish squeal. Hiccup had heard it before, and of course, he judged her for it. Her reaction? Punching him. He would _never _call her out on said squeal again, but it's always funny to hear it come from her. _Astrid. _The biggest tomboy he knows. His _wife _is anything but girly. She had one moment; their wedding.

"Did you hear it?!"

"Yes, Astrid, I heard it. I told you that you were exaggerating."


	2. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two  
_****_Three Years Old_**

"Up, up, up, Ella! It's your first day of _preschool._"

If there was one thing Astrid had learned, it was that Novella takes after her dad. She'll sleep all day, and stay up all night. It sucks for the both of them. Hiccup, because he has work early mornings, and Novella, because she's starting preschool.

"Do I have to go?" Novella mumbled as she walked towards her mom.

"_Yes_. Your father went to preschool, and it's nothing really important. We just want you to get ready for school."

"Is daddy still here?"

Astrid sighed. Yes, both Hiccup and Astrid had joked around saying that Novella favored him when she was a baby, but once she hit the age where she could even form sentences, it had become very clear that Novella, did in-fact, favor Hiccup. It didn't bother Astrid too bad. Novella did show Astrid love, too, but she she made it quite clear who her favorite was. She was Hiccup's little girl, and he could never tell her no. That's probably why she favored him.

"Yes, daddy is still here. He's in the shower." Novella broke into a smile, climbing into one of the chairs at the kitchen table "Do you want some waffles?"

"Please!"

Astrid raised an eyebrow when she heard a door open. It couldn't have been Hiccup. He wouldn't be leaving without saying something to his wife and daughter. Who else would be coming over this early?

"Good morning, Haddocks!"

Right. Ruff. How could Astrid forget? Ruff said she was going to be bringing Rain over so they could carpool. Fish and Hiccup work together, so it could work.

Since the two kids had started talking, Rain and Novella got along great. They had their own kid conversations that the parents didn't really understand, but at least they were friends. Or, what three year olds could call friends.

"Morning Ruff, Rain."

"Auntie Ruff!" Novella jumped off her seat, rushing towards her favorite aunt and godmother.

Ruff leaned down, picking Novella up "Hello my favorite little Haddock!"

Novella laughed when Ruff set her down. She put a hand on her hip, rolling her eyes "I'm the _only_ little Haddock."

Ruff let out one of those loud laughs of hers. She walked past Novella, running a hand through her hair before choosing a seat at the table. Ruff loved that she was still close with Astrid and Hiccup. She loves this family, and basically considers them part of her family. Novella is not only her Goddaughter, but she's also technically referred to as Ruff's niece on many occasions.

"Ah. I see you got your _father's_ sass."

Astrid made a motion to Novella and her chair. Ruff and Rain didn't understand it, but Novella seemed to. Ruff guessed that if you come from the Haddock's, you have to learn all those crazy hand gestures. Hiccup has this terrible habit of swinging and waving his arms around when he talks.

"You need to eat. Sit still." Astrid then turned to Rain "Do you want some breakfast, Rain?"

"Yes please!"

Manners. That is one thing Astrid wouldn't have guessed Ruffnut Ingerman's child would ever have. Rain is one of the most polite children she's ever met, and she loves having her over. She's babysat Rain many times, and she was nothing but polite.

"You know, Ruff. I have my fingers crossed that Rain stays this nice forever. Maybe run some of it off on my daughter. She has her moments, but it isn't all the time like Rain."

Ruff sighed, leaning on the table, and resting her face in her hand "Yeah... I have no idea where she gets it. Fish maybe? He's super polite."

Astrid nodded, popping another two waffles into the toaster "Yeah, she definitely takes after Fish."

Hiccup walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. He walked straight over to Astrid, kissing her temple "Morning, Milady." he walked over to Novella, that smile still on his face "Morning, Ella." he opened his mouth to say another good morning to Ruff, but stopped "You aren't even part of my family. Why are you here so early?"

Astrid snorted, setting Rain's plate in front of her "That's one way to greet someone."

Hiccup waved his hand around "It's just Ruff!"

Ruff rolled her eyes, looking over to Hiccup. It's the morning, he still looks tired, his hair was damp, and he was shirtless. This is one thing Ruff always liked bothering him about. It was rare that Hiccup would ever walk around shirtless around her. They both remember what would happen in college.

Ruff shot him a wink, nodding her head "Morning to you too, _Mr. Haddock_." _  
_

Hiccup frowned, shaking his head "My Gods, Ruff. _No_."

Ruff threw her arms up, laughing "I said nothing."

Astrid walked by him, hitting his stomach "Go. You're almost as bad as Novella. You could be late."

At the mention of her name, Novella looked over at her mom. She sighed, leaning back "Dad is worse than me, mommy. At least I actually woke up on time."

Ruff watched the three of them before chuckling "You Haddock's are so awake in the morning." she then looked over at Hiccup, who was trying to hide a yawn "Well... Except him."

Hiccup was opening his mouth to retort, but Astrid was pushing him into the other room, telling him he needed to hurry up. She then glanced down at Novella "You're next. You need to get dressed, too."

Novella let out one of her dramatic sighs, and Astrid couldn't help but laugh. She has to have gotten all that sass from her dad. Her drama queen side is definitely from her father. She's not surprised, really. It's more amusing than anything to have a mini Hiccup around the house.

"We don't need another Hiccup in the world." Ruff said, watching Novella jump out of her seat and walk towards her room to get ready.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three  
**__**Four Years Old**_

It had never bothered Astrid before that Novella favored Hiccup. She knew it happened in kids, that's why it _never_ bothered her.

Novella has her first fever. She had some when she was a baby, but she's too little to remember any of those. Her first fever as a four-year old. She came into Hiccup and Astrid's room late one night, and woke Hiccup up. Astrid remembers waking up to the sound of talking, turning over to see Hiccup run a hand down his face before sitting up.

"What's going on?" Astrid mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Hiccup leaned over, placing a kiss on Astrid's forehead before picking Novella up. He gave her a smile as he started towards the bedroom door "Ella isn't feeling good. I'm going to make sure she gets some sleep, give her some medicine, you know."

Astrid frowned. She always just figured it was a mother's job to take care of a sick child. She always thought that Novella would come to her if she was sick "You have work in what.. Three hours? You should be sleeping."

Hiccup shrugged as he walked out of the room. Astrid could hear him say something, but it was mostly mumbled. She let out a sigh, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed and getting up. Taking care of a sick Novella should be her job, not Hiccup's.

Why is this bothering her so much?

"What did you say?"

Hiccup was setting Novella on the couch, looking over his shoulder at his wife "I said, Novella comes first. Sleep can come after work."

Astrid sighed, falling into one of the chairs near the couch. She watched Hiccup move around. Putting a blanket of their daughter, walking to the kitchen and coming back a few seconds later with water and some kid medicine. Astrid raised an eyebrow "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Stomach ache. She said she felt like throwing up."

"Does she have a fever?"

Hiccup reached towards Novella's face, resting the back of his hand against her forehead. He furrowed his eyebrows before looking at Astrid "Let me see your face." Astrid rolled her eyes and leaned forward, letting Hiccup put his other hand against her forehead "Compared to you, yes. She has a fever."

"Why can't you just use a thermometer like a normal person?"

Hiccup chuckled, getting Novella to sit up and sip at her water "I just did it how my parents did."

Astrid pulled her legs up into the chair, watching Hiccup. She can't figure out why this was bothering her so bad. She should be use to Novella going to Hiccup for everything. Why is her going to him when she's sick such a big deal?

Hiccup leaned back into the couch, looking over at Astrid. He could tell by her face that something was bothering her. It's almost six in the morning. How could anything be bothering her this early in the morning? He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees "You okay?"

"Peachy."

"Astrid-"

Astrid stood up, walking over to Hiccup and holding her hand out "You should get some sleep. I can take care of Ella. You barely got any sleep."

Hiccup took her hand, letting her pull him to his feet. He let out a sigh, taking a look at Novella before nodding in agreement. He had been up late working on something, he doesn't even know if he got any sleep at all. It didn't feel like he slept that long. Astrid was in bed by the time he finally laid down. Maybe it is best if Astrid watches Novella.

"Yeah, okay, but please, if anything goes wrong get me."

Astrid nodded, placing a kiss on Hiccup's cheek before taking his place on the couch. Novella was watching them, letting out a noise of protest when her dad walked away. Astrid reached over, brushing the hair out of her daughters face "You'll be fine, Ella. Your daddy just needs to sleep, and so do you."

Novella stuck out her bottom lip, pouting "I want daddy"

That struck a nerve. Astrid pulled her hand away from her daughter, setting it in her lap "Your daddy is going to sleep."

Why was Novella favoring Hiccup? What was so special about Hiccup? Astrid and Hiccup were practically the same person. They act the same, so why was Novella all about Hiccup? And _why_ was it bothering her so much all of a sudden?

Astrid listened as Novella talked some more about how she wanted her daddy, and how she felt like she was going to throw up. Astrid would pick her up when she would mention it, carrying her to the bathroom, and rubbing her back.

Astrid doesn't know when Novella or her fell asleep, but she woke to someone - Hiccup, hopefully - pressing a kiss to her forehead. She opened her eyes, looking to see who it was. Hiccup, just like she thought. He must be leaving for work "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Astrid waved her hand around, shaking her head and looking down at where Novella should have been, she opened her mouth but Hiccup stopped her "I just moved her back to her room. She still has a fever, but she's not as hot. Whatever you were doing, keep it up. She was sound asleep."

Astrid gave him a smile. She knew what she was doing. Kind of. She took care of Hiccup when he was sick, what made it any different from taking care of her daughter?

"I'll see you after work." He leaned down, giving her a quick kiss and heading towards the door "Get our daughter healthy!"

"I'll do all I can." She said with a laugh as he shut the door.

Astrid stood from the couch, stretching her arms over her head. She didn't know sleeping on the couch could be so uncomfortable. Check on Novella, then breakfast. That sounds nice. She slowly opened Novella's door, peaking in side. Novella was sitting up, a cup of water in her hands.

"You feeling okay?"

Novella nodded, bringing her cup up to her lips "Where's daddy?"

Astrid frowned. _Of course _she was asking for her dad. Why was that such a surprise to her? Astrid walked in, sitting at the foot of Novella's bed. She would never admit aloud that Novella favoring Hiccup made her jealous. Astrid is too tough to ever admit anything like that. It hurts her that Novella would prefer Hiccup, but she _knows _her daughter loves her just as much.


	4. Chapter Four

**_A/N: Surprise?  
_**

**_Chapter Four  
Five Years Old  
_**

Hiccup had never been concerned about Novella before, but when she started acting weirds towards her mother, he had decided it was officially time to figure out what was wrong with her.

She had been clingy towards Astrid. Novella wasn't like that with anyone except him. So, of course, he found this weird. When Astrid would be laying on the couch, Novella would climb up next to her and rest her head on her moms stomach.

Astrid had told him she didn't find it weird. She loved it, in fact. She loved that Novella was paying attention to her and not Hiccup.

The day Astrid decided it was weird was when Novella came into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around her moms legs. This was nothing new, but when she pulled away and reached towards Astrid's stomach, mumbling something about a baby, did Astrid start finding her daughter's actions weird.

Astrid and Hiccup were laying in bed that same night. Astrid turned to look at him, tilting her head "Why would Novella be talking about a baby?"

Hiccup shrugged, making himself more comfortable in bed and reaching a hand over to rest it on Astrid's leg "I don't know. She's only five, it's not like she knows where babies come from yet. You aren't pregnant... Are you?"

Astrid let out a laugh, shaking her head and turned to face him again "I don't think so? I mean.. Novella is basically our miracle child. The doctor even said we only have a sixty percent chance of becoming pregnant again due to the.. The recurrent miscarriages. Plus, I haven't had any symptoms."

Hiccup smiled, shrugging, and moving his hand up to her waist "Hey, we eventually got Novella. I'm sure we'll be lucky enough for a second kid."

After that day, Novella started clinging to her mom more often. She wanted to go everywhere with her and was constantly rubbing at her stomach. Astrid would never admit it, but it always made her a bit uncomfortable. Astrid knows she isn't pregnant, which is why Novella being so... Lovey towards her stomach and talking about a baby made her nervous.

Astrid had even talked to Ruff about it, asking her if Rain ever acted that way. Ruff had said she did, but only when she was four, and it was separation anxiety. The only difference was that Rain never talked about a baby. Ruff had even gone as far to joke around that Astrid may be pregnant again, and that's why Novella was being so clingy.

"I'm not pregnant." Astrid had told her, making sure Novella wasn't around "Hiccup and I haven't even... Had sex in months. We've both just been so busy lately."

Astrid could practically hear Ruff roll her eyes "Maybe you're months pregnant."

"_I can't be_. I've had no symptoms. I'm not even showing! I don't think you understand. We haven't done anything in months. And I mean like.. _Six_ months."

Ruff ended up laughing at her and then going on to make fun of their relationship. The couple use to be all over each other, but since Novella, they've barely done anything without interruptions from their daughter.

"There's seriously no way I could be six months pregnant and not know."

Novella walked into the room a few seconds later, her face brightening when she saw her mom sitting at the table. Astrid said a goodbye to Ruff, setting her phone down and turning to face her daughter "What are you up to, Ella?"

"Is daddy home?"

Astrid shook her head, standing from the table and walking towards the cabinet to get herself and Novella down a snack "He's at work. He'll be home soon. Why?" Novella let out a squeal that made Astrid jump. She turned around, staring at her daughter "_Why_ would you do that?!"

"I get to spend the day with you!" Novella said, rushing over to her mom and throwing her arms around Astrid's legs.

"You get to spend everyday with me. Why are you so excited about today?"

Novella looked up at her mom, her smile growing as she stared at her moms face "Because, I get to spend today with you _and_ my _brother_!"

Astrid stared down at her daughter with wide eyes. _Brother_? Astrid could either wait until later to ask Novella why she's so convinced, or wait until later. If she waits, she'll be less clingy and probably won't be able to get an answer. She gently pushed Novella away from her legs and kneeled down "Ella, I have a question." Novella nodded, her smile only growing "Why do you think I'm pregnant?"

Novella reached out, her eyes glued to Astrid's stomach "Because mommy, you're having a baby."

Astrid watched as Novella put her hand on her stomach "Ella, I'm not having a baby. Why would you think that?"

"Because you are, mommy! I can tell. And it's going to be a boy, and I'll have a little brother!"

The front door opened and Astrid let out a sigh of relief as she stood up straight. It's not that she hates being around Novella, but she was starting to freak out over her thinking that she's pregnant. Hiccup came walking in after a few seconds and looked at his wife and daughter "Afternoon, Milady. Daughter."

"I'm glad you're home. I have to go do something with Ruff." Astrid said, taking her hand off her daughters shoulder and walking past Hiccup "I'll be home later!"

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the door shutting made him shut his mouth. He looked down at Novella, who now had a sad look on her face "What's up, Ella?"

"Does mommy not want to spend time with me?"

Hiccup sighed, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, motioning Novella over. He lifted her into his lap and gave her a smile "Of course she wants to spend time with you. It's just that... You're freaking her out." Novella's frown deepened and she stared down at her feet "Your mom isn't having a baby, Ella. There's a very small possibility that you won't have a sibling."

"No brother?"

Hiccup shook his head, giving her a small smile "But just think, Ella. If you're an only child, you'll get everything you want. You'll be forever the favorite child, and you won't have to fight for attention."

Novella seemed to brighten up, her smile returning to her face "I do like being the only child."

It felt like hours that Astrid had been gone. Hiccup and Novella had decided that they would have a father daughter night since she wasn't home, and sat in the living room watching movies. Kid movies, of course. Hiccup would never let his five year old daughter to watch anything too violent.

The front door opened and Hiccup looked over his shoulder at his wife. He took in her face. She almost looked sad, shocked, upset. A mixture of all of the above. Hiccup looked at Novella, who was now sleeping, her head in his lap. He gently moved her head so he was able to get up and go to Astrid.

"Evening, Milday."

Astrid looked up at him, meeting his eyes. She reached out for his hand "I need to talk to you." Hiccup nodded, taking her hand and letting her lead him to the kitchen.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hiccup was honestly concerned. Astrid wasn't acting like herself. She seemed... Out of it, almost.

"_Pregnant. _I'm pregnant! How? _How _did Novella know? How did I _not _know?"

Hiccup's eyes widened. Just hours ago he was telling his daughter that she wasn't going to have a sibling, and now he finds out he _lied_ to her? He lied to his daughter, and he feels bad about it "You're pregnant?"

Astrid nodded. She walked over to the table and sat down, resting her face in her hand "Yep. Child number two is on the way."

Hiccup sat down next to her. His confusion was starting to take over. He looked over at her, his eyebrows furrowed "_How _are you pregnant? We haven't-"

"Had sex in six months. _I know_." she shook her head with a laugh "I haven't had symptoms, I'm not even really showing. I've gained some weight, but not enough to make me think I'm pregnant." she finally looked over at his face. His eyes were wide and it looked like he was seconds away from _crying _"Oh, wipe that look off your face. I didn't cheat on you. _It's yours. _I went to Ruff's and we went to the drug store. I got a test and it said positive, so I called my midwife and talked to her. She said it happens to some women. She was able to get me into an appointment today. _Six months pregnant, _Hiccup."

It took Hiccup a few minutes to take in the information. Astrid is six months pregnant. Novella was right the whole time "Is it a boy?" Astrid nodded. So, Novella was right about two things "How did Novella know?"

Astrid shrugged. She sat up straight, her eyes widening. The panic was slowly starting to set in. Six months pregnant, meaning they only have three months to prepare for their new baby. They only have three months to set up the new nursery, three months to make sure Novella is actually okay with it, and three months to let people know. Is Ruff going to be the godmother of this one, too? They have so much to decide in three months.

**_A/N: It completely slipped my mind to put this Authors Note before I posted the chapter *oops*, so. To help some confusion; I did some research on this before I posted it, and, it turns out that some children are able to tell when their mom is pregnant before she knows. How? I have no idea, but I liked the idea. Thus, Novella being able to tell happened. Also, some parents have said that their child was able to tell what the gender was. So, I wanted Novella to be able to do this. You know, freak her parents out a bit. That's always fun._**

As for the being pregnant and not know, I looked that up as well. There are plenty mothers out there who went months of being pregnant and had no idea. There's also a show (which I thought was completely fake) called I Didn't Know I was Pregnant. 

**_So, I just put the two ideas together, and, VOILA. This chapter was put together. A new Haddock baby!_**


	5. Chapter Five

**__****A/N: I'm just going to take a moment to answer some of the reviews right here. The guest reviewers, anyways.**

**_Maya: I will be continuing! I've just had some writers block on this chapter. Also. HELLO FAN FROM EUROPE._**

**_Hi: It's more of a progressive story, but if you have a tumblr and want to read more of baby Novella I have many drabbles/one-shots on there. (if you'd like to look, my tumblr URL is the same as my name on here.)_**

**__****Guest: Yes. Yes I will be. **

_****__**Chapter Five  
**__****__**Five Years Old**_

The married couple was exhausted. They had spent the entire day doing last-minute party planning for Novella's sixth birthday. She was the age where she wanted everything to be _perfect. _She specifically told her parents that she wanted nothing but princesses and _pretty colors_. Hiccup was confused with the idea for pretty colors, so they decided on just purple and pink balloons. Close enough, right?

They had talked to Ruff - who was surprisingly good at baking - to make her a birthday cake, and Ruff said she would gladly do it. They then went to get a princess themed or pink table-cloth so Novella and her friends could make a mess on the table and they wouldn't have to worry too much. They even got paper plates and Disney Princess cups.

Novella should be proud that her parents worked so hard on this for her.

The downside though, Astrid was four days past her due date. The couple was mostly worried that their son would decide to come out on Novella's birthday, and they don't think they could handle that. Novella was spoiled. She doesn't want a _brother_ for her birthday.

"You doing okay?"

Astrid looked over at him and frowned "Perfectly fine." She looked down at her stomach and let out a sigh "I wish he would have come out _on his due date. _That way I could stop worrying about him coming tomorrow. It's supposed to be all about Novella, not her brother."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. Novella didn't seem all that concerned for her new brother, though. She saw that her mom had finally started to show, and she knows that he should be here any day now. She told them that she would prefer him to _not _come on her birthday though.

"Is she in bed?" Hiccup asked, setting aside what he had done.

Astrid nodded, leaning back into her chair "An hour ago, I do believe."

Astrid stood, turning to look at the time before making her way to the living room. It was only seven-thirty, she didn't have to go to bed yet. Hiccup followed her, sitting down on the couch next to her. He reached over, running his fingers over her stomach "Did we decide of Fish and Ruff as Godparents again?"

Astrid nodded, leaning into Hiccup "Because we have so many other friends to choose from."

She hadn't realized how tired she was. The soothing feeling of Hiccup running his hand over her stomach was making her slowly fall to sleep. He was saying something to her when she finally closed her eyes and let sleep take over. She knew planning a party for a three-year old could be hard, but a six-year-old? She always figured they would just want something simple. Then again, Novella is pretty different from most kids her age.

Astrid isn't sure how long she had slept. It could have been minutes, or even hours. She groaned when she sat up straight. The way she had laid was killing her back. She looked over at Hiccup, giving his shoulder a shake. They could at least go to their room.

Hiccup stretched before standing up, putting a hand on Astrid's back and walking towards the bedroom. That's when she looked at the time. Midnight. She sat on the bed and looked down at her stomach "Okay little guy, listen here. Today is your sister's birthday. You are _not allowed _to come today, you hear me? Novella would hate us the rest of her life for giving her a brother for her birthday."

Hiccup chuckled, sliding into bed next to her "Telling him that will only make him come quicker now."

Astrid only shrugged, pulling the covers around herself and smiling "I don't think he'll come today. He knows it's his sister's birthday, he wouldn't ruin it."

"You're so confident about this."

"That I am. You didn't have to carry him around for nine months. I've gotten to know him already."

Hiccup laughed, throwing an arm around Astrid and burying his face in her shoulder "We'll just have to wait and see, Milady."

******XXXXX**

Hiccup woke up to the sound of his bedroom door being pulled open, and a loud squeal, before both him and Astrid were met with their now six-year-old daughter jumping onto the bed at their feet. He buried his face further into the pillow, letting out a groan. Why was Novella up so early?

"_Wake up_! _Wake up_!"

Astrid was the first to sit up, and unamused look on her face. Normally, she was an early riser, but she was exhausted, and in pain. She reached towards Novella, pulling her in between her and Hiccup "Ella, it's like.. Five in the morning. Why are you awake?"

"It's my birthday!"

"Happy birthday. Ella." Hiccup mumbled into his pillow.

Astrid smiled, he was so exhausted. She leaned back into her pillow with the full intention to go back to sleep, but a sharp pain in her stomach wouldn't let her. She furrowed her brows, moving her arm away from her daughter and resting it on her stomach.

No, these can't be contractions, she can't be going into labor, not on Novella's birthday.

"Hiccup." he let out a groan to let her know that he was listening "I think the babies coming?"

That got his attention. Hiccup shot up and looked over at her. She was staring down at her stomach, a frown on her face "Contractions?" Astrid nodded. Hiccup reached for his prosthetic, putting it on before climbing out of bed and walking to her side, holding a hand out "Come on. We can have fingers crossed that it's a false labor."

Novella looked between her parents, frowning. It's her birthday. Why are they ignoring her? This day is supposed to be all about her, she's supposed to have a party!

"Daddy, where are you going?"

Astrid stopped when she reached the bedroom door, turning to look at her daughter. That look on her face could have made her cry if she wasn't in pain. Hiccup sighed, picking Novella up and holding her close "Your brother decided now was a good moment to come. Looks like you're getting a brother today."

Novella squirmed around, trying to get out of her dads arms "I don't want a brother!"

Hiccup and Astrid made eye contact, both with frowns on their faces "Ella... Your mommy is in pain." Novella looked over at her mom at that before turning her attention back to her dad "We don't want your mommy in pain, so we have to go to the hospital. Rain will be there, your Aunt Ruff and Uncle Fish, even your Grandma and Pop. You're... Having a small party at the hospital."

Astrid chuckled, pulling her phone out at the mention of the people. Ruff would definitely kill her if she had this baby and didn't tell her about it. And she knows for sure that Stoick and Val would be upset.

Hiccup eventually convinced Novella that this was all going to turn out okay, and maybe, if they were lucky, it would be false.

He was of course wrong, because Hiccup Haddock has the worst luck.

Astrid was in labor. On their daughter's birthday. Why did this have to happen to them?

"Just think," Ruff had said when she and Fish arrived with a drowsy Rain "they can possibly be confused for twins when they get older. They can be like Tuff and me!"

Astrid had rolled her eyes. There is no way her daughter - or son - will turn out like Ruff. That's just asking for too much trouble.

Four hours later, and still no sign of their son. Astrid was officially bored and hungry. She wishes she could have eaten before her labor started. Why did they come straight to the hospital instead of waiting at home a bit? She could have eaten then.

Ruff was sitting in one of the chairs by the window. The girl had the nerve to go and get some type of breakfast from the cafeteria for her, Fish, and the kids. Astrid stared her down until Hiccup noticed and offered to get her something.

She knows she isn't supposed to eat, but she doesn't know how long she's going to be stuck in this bed. What if she's here for another three hours? She can't possibly give birth on an empty stomach. It takes up too much energy!

Novella and her dad left the room as Stoick and Val were walking in.

Hiccup and Astrid missed when they lived closer to them. They were able to see them all the time, Novella was able to see her grandparents, and things worked fine. That was until Gobber decided he wanted to open a garage and hire Hiccup. So, Hiccup and Astrid moved to be closer to Gobber's Garage.

Novella let out a squeal at the sight of her grandparents, letting go of her dads hand and running towards them. Val kneeled down, holding her arms out "There's our little birthday girl!"

"Gramma!"

Val picked her up, kissing her cheek and hugging her "How's our favorite girl?"

"Hey!" Astrid and Ruff called at the same time.

Stoick and Val haven't known Ruff as long as they've known Astrid, but they quickly took a liking to her. She was another Astrid, and was good to Fish, who was like a son to them.

Val turned to look at them, smiling "Oh, you two be quiet."

Novella turned in Val's arms to look for her daddy but he was no longer in the door "Where did daddy go?"

Astrid gave her daughter a smile "He went to get breakfast." she then narrowed her eyes at Val and Stoick "Well, get over here! I'm waiting for my hello!"

Val set Novella down and walked over to Astrid, leaning over to give her a hug "You know you can get up."

"Yeah, but. I'm really tired, so, laying down seemed best."

Stoick then leaned down before resting a hand on her stomach "I was hoping for a grandson first." Novella made a face at him "_But_ having a granddaughter is just as great."

Ruff snorted "Nice save."

The door opened a few seconds later and Hiccup walked in, one tray in hand. Astrid almost looked appalled that he wouldn't bring her anything "Excuse you, I-"

Hiccup sat down in the chair next to her, setting the tray on the table "They know you're in labor, Astrid. They remember you from Novella's birth. I couldn't get two trays and it not seem suspicious." he handed the tray to Astrid and smiled "Eat whatever you want."

Hiccup then held his arms out to his parents "Come see your son!"

Val gave her son a smile and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. Sure, Astrid was like a daughter to her, and no matter how much she misses her, she'll always miss Hiccup the most. He is her real child, after all.

Astrid loves watching Hiccup interact with his parents. She always wished that she could have a relationship like that with her parents. But then she thinks about it again.. They weren't supportive of her and Hiccup, or the idea of having a granddaughter.

Maybe it's best for them to stay out of her life for now.

**XXXXX**

They had been in the hospital all day waiting for this baby. They realized hours ago that they should have stayed at home instead of heading straight for the hospital, but how did they know it would take so long? It was past midnight, and everyone was exhausted.

Astrid's contractions had finally started getting closer together around one in the morning. Stoick and Val had taken Novella and Rain home so the two girls weren't stuck in the hospital all night long. Ruff and Fish were sitting over by the window, while Hiccup was running his hand through Astrid's hair.

She wishes she would have stayed at home all day. She feels bad that Novella missed her birthday and spent it in the hospital, and she feels bad that they didn't get to throw her party.

What a way to spend your sixth birthday.

The doctor had come in a few minutes ago to check Astrid again. The last time she had been checked, Astrid was only 7 cm dilated. Maybe the baby is finally wanting to come out.

"Is my godson almost here?" Ruff asked once the doctor had finished checking Astrid.

"Your godson should be here any minute. Are you ready to have your son, Astrid?"

Astrid smiled, nodding her head "Yes!"

Hiccup sat up straighter, gripping Astrid's hand. Ruff made her way to the other side of her friend. Both her and Hiccup had hope that this birth would be easier than Novella's, but Astrid is married to a Haddock, who happens to be unlucky.

Astrid struggled. Maybe because it had been six years since she had given birth. She doesn't remember birth being this bad. Her son is obviously a lot smaller than Novella was, so why is it more painful?

Hiccup is almost certain that she broke his hand this time.

Astrid could just fall asleep. She vowed to never give birth again. She doesn't want to go through this again. Novella, and little Connor Haddock are enough for her.

_**AlN: Boooo. The end is rushed. I'm so very sorry. I had such bad writers block towards the end. I started this chapter last month, I didn't even know where I wanted to take it. I pinky promise the next chapters will be better! **_

_**Also, welcome to the world little Connor Haddock!**_


	6. Chapter Six

_**A/N: **_**There's a conversation about froyo somewhere in this chapter, and it's completely random, and it's a real conversation that my friends have had. Froyo is serious. ****Basically, this chapter was mostly something I had requested on tumblr; "Jealous Novella, and Hiccup making it up her." I did my best, lol.**

**SPEAKING OF. If anyone has any ideas for what could be put in this story, I'm open to request! You can message me, send it on tumblr, leave it in a review, chances are, it will most likely be used! :D *hinthint***

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Six Years Old**_

Six year old Novella was sitting at the table, her plate of food that her dad had made her sitting in front of her. She used her fork to push around the food before her dad walked back into the kitchen "Daddy, can you -"

"Hold on, Ella. Let me finish this real quick."

Novella let out a sigh. This wasn't anything new. Ever since that.. That _other _child had been born, her parents seemed to be paying more attention to him than to her. That's absolutely not okay with her. She was supposed to the favorite.

"What are you doing, daddy?"

Hiccup looked over at her, giving her a smile "Making Connor a bottle." he turned away from her and picked something up "Do you need anything?"

Novella looked down at her plate and shook her head "No."

Hiccup walked by, running his free hand through his daughter's hair before walking out of the kitchen and calling back to her "I'll be right back, Ella!"

Novella watched him walk away before she pushed her plate away. She jumped out of the chair, and started heading towards her parents room. She knows her mommy is still in bed. Maybe she'll talk to her. She slowly pushed open her parents bedroom door, poking her head in "Mommy?"

Astrid pulled the blanket away from her face and looked at her daughter "What is it, baby?"

Novella tilted her head, staring over at her mom. She didn't know why, but her mom had stayed in bed the past couple of days. Her daddy told her to stay out of their room, but she hadn't seen her mommy in forever!

"Daddy's ignoring me."

Astrid groaned. If there was anything she wanted in the world now, it would be peace, quiet, and sleep. She's _still _sick, and she could kill Hiccup for not being able to handle two kids "He's not ignoring you, Ella." she motioned for Novella to get on the bed "He's just... Your daddy is struggling to handle a new baby _and _you. Connor isn't old enough to take care of himself yet, so it's up to your daddy and me to make sure he's taken care of.

Novella frowned, jutting out her bottom lip into a pout "Why haven't you been taking care of him? I want daddy!"

Astrid sighed, wrapping her arms around Novella and leaning against the headboard "I'm too sick to be taking care of him. It could be really bad if he gets sick."

Novella crossed her arms "I want daddy back."

The door opened and Hiccup looked around. He almost looked panicked until his eyes landed on Novella. He let out a sigh of relief, walking towards his wife and daughter "What are you doing in here, Ella?"

Astrid shot him a glare, letting Novella go "She's upset because of _you_."

"What? What did I do?

Astrid pushed herself to her feet, walking towards Hiccup "_Ignoring _your daughter. Do you not know how to take care of two kids at the same time?"

Hiccup's eyes widened. He shook his head before putting his hands on Astrid's shoulders pushing her back towards the bed "I haven't been ignoring her -" Astrid shot him another glare, and one look at Novella told him that _maybe _he had ignored her "on purpose. I haven't been doing it on purpose, and would you just lie back down?"

"If I wasn't sick, I would punch you."

"I'll be expecting a punch when you feel better." he gently pushed on her shoulder when she was back on the bed "Just go to sleep. We need you to feel better. Come on, Ella, let's let her rest."

Astrid narrowed her eyes at Hiccup. He was a great husband, and a great dad, but he was an idiot. Do most parents with two kids struggle? Obviously. But does one their kids ever get ignored? She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She just has to hope she'll get better soon so Novella won't feel ignored.

Hiccup and Novella sat in the living room. Novella was still upset that her dad had ignored her, but at least he was with her now, right?

"I'm sorry if I had ignored you, Ella. I wasn't meaning to."

Novella nodded, reaching her hand up and patting her dads head "It's okay, daddy."

Hiccup chuckled, pushing her hand away "So, how about, whenever mommy is better, we'll have a day. Just you and me."

Novella thought it over. A daddy day. She did love spending time with her daddy "Ice cream?"

"There will be ice cream."

**XXXXX**

Novella guessed that her daddy had forgotten about their day together. Her mommy had gotten better the next day, and she was running around the house doing everything. Cooking, cleaning, playing with her, taking care of Connor, why couldn't her daddy have been like that?

She wanted to spend time with him. He wasn't even home today. Where did he go?

Novella walked up to her mom while she was feeding Connor "Where's daddy?"

Astrid glanced down at Novella, giving her a smile "He's at work. He'll be home soon, don't worry."

Novella nodded, climbing onto the couch next to her mom and brother. Connor was so little. Was she that little? She tilted her head "Was I that small?"

Astrid looked from Novella back to Connor, shaking her head "You were bigger than this. Connor is just.. Different. He's little. I think he'll forever be short."

The front door shut and Astrid looked over her shoulder at Hiccup. She gave him a smile as he walked over to her "So, he's going to be short like you, right?"

Astrid playfully glared at him. Short jokes were one thing he knew she hated most, but she's holding their son. He knows she wouldn't hit him now "I'll get you for that one later. Who is that for? Me?"

Hiccup glanced down at the cup he was holding in his hand. He laughed, shaking his head "No, it's for Ella, actually."

Novella perked up. Her daddy brought her something! She leaned closer to him, trying to see the cup "What is it?"

He smiled, handing her the cup "Froyo."

"That's serious. Froyo is serious, Ella." Astrid said with a smile.

Novella took the cup from Hiccup, looking inside of it. Her eyebrows furrowed "What's so serious about _froyo_?"

Hiccup sat on the other side of his daughter, leaning back into the couch "If you ever get a boyfriend, when you're older of course, and he wants to take you to get some froyo -"

"Don't do it." Astrid finished for him.

Novella didn't understand what they meant. It looked like ice cream, and that's all she cared about. She jumped off the couch, rushing towards the kitchen so she could eat it. Astrid gave Hiccup a smile "What made you bring froyo home for her?"

Hiccup shrugged, putting an arm around Astrid's shoulder while she fed Connor "Gobber wanted some. So after we got off we went to get some froyo. I figured Ella would need it. You haven't lived until you've had some froyo."

Astrid snorted "Froyo with Gobber. Must have been serious."

"Very serious." he leaned over, placing a kiss on her cheek "I was also hoping I would be completely forgiven by her if I brought it home for her."

Astrid looked into the kitchen, a smile on her face "I'd say you're forgiven. She seems to love it."

"Of course! Who doesn't love froyo?"


End file.
